1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a seat assembly having a storage compartment under the seat cushion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the content of the automotive vehicle becomes more sophisticated, areas often left untouched are being converted to have increased functionality. One such area is below the seat cushion of a seat assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,650 discloses a storage bin for the area under the seat cushion. This patent discloses the cover of the underseat storage bin to be the entire seat cushion of the seat assembly. More specifically, the seat assembly includes two side walls that are disposed adjacent the guide tracks of the seat assembly. The seat assembly also defines a front end and a rear end. The seat cushion extends to these parameters, i.e., to the side walls, the front and rear ends. The seat cushion, being pivotally connected to the seat assembly near the front end, is pivoted upwardly away from the side walls to expose the underseat storage bin.
The disadvantages associated with this design include the inability to use a portion of the seat cushion while accessing the underseat storage bin and the unnecessarily increased difficulty in gripping the seat cushion or handle thereto due to the proximity of the seat cushion to the seat back.
A seat assembly is disclosed for use in an automotive vehicle. The seat assembly includes a seat frame that is secured to a floor of the automotive vehicle.
A seat back is secured to the seat frame. A tray structure is secured to the seat frame. The tray structure includes a bin for storing items therein. A first cushion member is secured to the tray structure covering a portion of the tray structure. The seat assembly also includes a second cushion member pivotally secured to the tray structure. The second cushion member is pivotal between a closed position covering the bin and an open position providing access to the bin wherein the second cushion member pivots with respect to the first cushion member.